Not Gonna Wait
by Seblainer
Summary: Logan's decided that he's not gonna wait any longer to tell Georgie how he feels. Warning: Contains HET


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Not Gonna Wait  
Characters: Logan and Georgie  
Pairing: Logan/Georgie (Glo)  
Rating/Warning: , Het, Minor Character Death, OOC.  
Summary: Logan's decided that he's not gonna wait any longer to tell Georgie how he feels.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own this story.

*Not Gonna Wait*

The first time Logan had ever seen Georgie had been at her sister's funeral. Maxie had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They had met at the PCPD one night when Maxie had gotten drunk and been arrested for disturbing the peace.

She had been brought in to be processed and as she had passed by, Logan had smirked at her and then said, "Looks like you had fun tonight. Sorry I missed the party." The next day when Maxie made bail and had been heading home, they had literally run into each other on the docks.

Logan had been on his way home after leaving the garage he worked at, and his mind had been elsewhere as he had walked home that rainy day. Not even two minutes after Logan had started to cross the docks, he had felt a small body slam into his and he immediately grabbed hold of the smaller person before they fell.

It was then that he had met Maxie and after she thanked him for catching her from falling, the two of them had decided to get to know each other and they had become best friends.

He and Maxie had known each other like they were family, which is why it was so hard to see her lying so still and looking so pale in the casket. As he turned from the casket and his eyes swept the room, he saw her.

Georgie, Maxie's sister. The sister who had taken care of Maxie all her life and who had loved her no matter what she had done. Even though Logan had never had a chance to meet Georgie before Maxie's funeral, he had known who she was the moment he had entered the church.

Her beautiful, brown hair fell over her shoulders and to her waist and he ached to run his fingers through it, just to find out how soft it was. He wanted to take her into his arms and tell her how sorry he was that her sister was dead.

He wanted to reassure her that Maxie was in a better place now as she cried broken tears and buried her face in his chest. What he wanted, he was never going to get. So the best thing for him to do would be to forget about how attracted he was to Georgie and how Maxie had always said that he and Georgie would be good for each other.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

A year after Maxie's funeral, Logan was sitting next to her grave after having placed a vase of her favorite flowers on top. He had been talking to Maxie for fifteen minutes when he heard the sound of someone approaching and quickly got to his feet.

Logan was surprised to see Georgie and after she too set down a vase of flowers on Maxie's grave, she turned and faced him with a sad smile. "Hi Logan," Georgie said softly as she looked back at Maxie's tombstone.

When she didn't get a reply, she looked up into Logan's eyes and was surprised at what she saw there. However when he spoke, she was even more surprised at his words. "I got a letter from Maxie today. I mean it was just released to me today. The police found it among her things at the apartment the night she was robbed and killed. They had gone through everything and finally decided to give it to me."

Georgie nodded absently, barely listening to what Logan was saying. She still couldn't get over the fact that her sister was dead and it was a year ago today that it had happened. Suddenly Georgie was pulled from her thoughts when Logan grabbed her arm gently to get her attention and said, "Georgie; Maxie and I were best friends and even though we argued a lot there was one thing she was right about, you and me. I think that we could be good for each other if we take that chance."

Georgie paused for a moment and then said, "Why now? Why do you want to get to know me all of a sudden? You knew Maxie better than I did."

Logan turned Georgie so that they were face-to-face as he spoke. "I told Maxie that if something ever happened to someone I cared about, I wasn't going to let it stop me from loving another person. So I won't. I'm not gonna wait any longer. I haven't even thought about anyone in a romantic sense since Maxie died. I haven't lived much since Maxie died and I want to change that."

Georgie smiled at Logan for a moment and then she said, "I feel the same way. I'm ready to finally go on and live my life. I know that it's what Maxie would want."

Seconds later the two of them met in a slow, sweet kiss. They would soon find out that this would be the first of many as they took a chance at getting to know each other better.

The end.


End file.
